


Tie My Boots

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, mhunter10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 09:30:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little family shares a little moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tie My Boots

"Now make the bunny ears…" Mickey instructed, reciting the steps in a drawn-out voice, as the little boy in front of him followed along.

"Like this, daddy?" The little boy questioned of the greatest man in the world besides Batman.

Mickey nodded, “Mhm, just like that, bud,” he tweaked the strings in the boy’s fingers a bit so they were more even, “…now cross’em and put one through the hole.” Mickey was getting anxious for the kid. They’d been working on this for a couple days now, and he really wanted to get it down. He was determined; his little tongue poking out in concentration.

"Now what, daddy?" Once again looking for his father’s guidance and approval, which he would always get no matter what. Mickey promised him and he intended to keep that promise.

"Pull’em tight! Pull, pull, pull!" He made the gesture with his own imaginary strings, exaggerating his movements and his face to make his son giggle.

"Did I do it?" The boy looked between his handy work and his dad, awaiting his fate as a three year old just learning to tie shoes.

Mickey held his hands out in a grand gesture, excitement and pride all over his face. “You did it!”

"I did?" The boy always started to shout when he was getting excited.

"Yeah, man! You did!" Mickey grabbed him into a big hug, but it was cut short when the little boy ran from the room screaming with glee. Mickey chased after him until he found him in his room. He stood by the door, not wanting to let on that he’d followed.

"And then you have to make bunny ears so you can cross them and you have to put one through the hole it doesn’t matter which one because it works with both of them so you just have to pick which one you want to do and it’s okay and then you pull it tight. See?" The little boy seemed to have an endless amount of breath as he explained what he was doing to the second most important man in the world besides Captain America.

"Wow! You did it, little man! I’m so proud of you." Ian scooped the little boy into his lap and wrapped his arms around him.

The boy wrapped his little arms around his neck and rested his head on his shoulder, grinning with pride then getting serious…or as serious as a child could and should get.

"Now you won’t trip and fall when you’re running after bad guys," he’s says quietly, closing his eyes slightly and sinking into the man’s embrace.

Ian rubbed at his back and turned to kiss his head. “Thank you for tying my boots, buddy.”

Mickey wasn’t expecting Ian to look up at him as if he knew he’d been there the whole time, but he was glad for the image that would hold him over. 


End file.
